Te Amare por Siempre
by LOYDA ASTRID
Summary: Serena despierta en brazos del amor de su vida, agradece todo lo que él ha hecho por ella y por esperarla tanto tiempo


_Holis!_

_Este es la primera historia que me animo a subir, por supuesto como regalo de cumpleaños al mas precioso hombre del universo... Seiya Kou_

_Se la dedico Indo, Nileve Kou, Serena Ryuuzaki, Marie Winchester Kou Efron y a todas las Ladies Kou del Foro "El Destino de una Estrella", ya que conoci personas maravillosas que estan tan o menos locas que yo._

_La escribi mientras escuchaba la canción "Te Amare por siempre" de Teen Angels, plis diganme que les parecio... no importa si la critica es buena o mala (siempre que sea constructiva) todo es aceptado. Besitos y cuidense_

**Te Amare por Siempre**

Los rayos del sol, se filtraban por las cortinas iluminando débilmente el cuarto, llegando hasta el rostro de la mujer despertándola de su tranquilo sueño

Los rayos del sol, se filtraban por las cortinas iluminando débilmente la habitación, llegando hasta el rostro de la mujer despertándola de su tranquilo sueño.

Pestañeo varias veces para acostumbrar la vista a la claridad del cuarto.

Sonrió al ver que aun descansaba en el pecho del hombre que amaba.

Trato de levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el brazo que se mantenía alrededor de su cintura se aferrara más a su cuerpo. Desistió.

El calor proveniente del cuerpo de su amante la embriagaba, transportándola hacia el pasado… donde todo había comenzado…

Nunca supo en que momento exactamente empezó a amar a aquel hombre, solo sabía que cuando lo volvió a ver, el día de su coronación, ya lo hacia.

Minutos antes de ser nombrada reina, ella le confesó que lo amaba.

_ Huyamos juntos_ – fueron sus palabras.

_ No puedo_ – había respondido – _tengo un deber que cumplir, seré la reina, no puedo abandonar a mi pueblo… lo siento_

_ Sabía que dirías eso – _lo vió sonreír_ – por eso me quedare contigo._

Se convirtió en su guardián personal. Uranus fue la que mas se molesto por la presencia del pelinegro, pero no podía oponerse a su reina.

Y a pesar de que todos conocían los sentimientos del joven, nadie sabia que era correspondido.

¿Como no amar a ese hombre que le enseño tantas cosas? Porque Seiya Kou le había enseñado a besar y a ser besada con solo una mirada; a descubrir un _"Te Amo"_ oculto en un simple "_Buenos días, majestad_". Capaz de hacer que su corazón se acelerara y las piernas le temblaran con solo besar su mano.

Había resistido todo gracias a él, era su luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, la esperanza en medio de tanta desolación… resistía su vida de cuento de hadas, por él…

Porque la vida perfecta que todos creían que llevaba, no era mas que una fachada… tenia todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, un esposo que la amaba y respetaba, una niña maravillosa, amigas que cuidaban su bienestar y el de su pueblo, que la veneraba por ser justa, pero su felicidad no era completa… no amaba a su esposo, lo quería, pero no lo amaba…

Se había entregado por primera y única vez a Endimion, cuando Seiya se encontraba en una misión lejos del sistema solar. Aun recordaba como evito verlo a la cara cuando volvió.

Se había organizado una gran fiesta para hacer el anuncio de que el heredero ya estaba en camino. Él la invito a bailar, fue la primera y única vez que había sentido su calor envolverla por completo.

_Por eso me evitabas_ – no era una pregunta, bajo la vista avergonzada – _mírame, por favor_ – no podía, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya y él la estrecho mas fuerte – _Yo sabia que sucedería, era necesario, por el reino_ – se le oprimía el pecho al sentir las palabras llenas de dolor y tristeza pronunciadas por él, tratando de justificarla.

Levanto la vista, dispuesta a explicarle todo, decirle que mientras Endimión la besaba eran sus labios los que imaginaba, mientras la acariciaba, eran sus manos las que sentía… pero todas las palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta por la interrupción de Sailor Uranus.

Mientras duró su embarazo, le contaba al bebé sobre Seiya y su deseo de que él fuera su padre… Simples deseos, nunca engañaría a su esposo.

Veinte años después, cedió el trono… su hija se veía radiante y feliz. Pero antes de la coronación le dijo unas palabras que le causaron curiosidad:

_ Recuerdas el cuento sobre la princesa que conocía al príncipe de sus sueños, y en lugar de enamorarse de él, se enamoraba de un simple guerrero. Pero a pesar de esto se casaba con el príncipe porque era su deber… __Si, me habías dicho que no te gustaba porque no tenia un final feliz_.

_ Bueno, yo creo que por fin va a tener un final feliz…_ - y la vio alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella sabia, ahora estaba segura, su pequeña sabia que amaba a Seiya y al parecer no le reprochaba nada, seguramente también sabía lo que él iba a proponerle: _"Creo que es hora de que nos escapemos juntos"_, no podía negarse, esta vez no había ni quería encontrar excusas.

Ahora se encontraba en un lugar lejano a la Tierra y a Kinmoku, donde el tiempo transcurrían distinto, los años no tuvieran doce meses, los meses treinta días, ni los días veinticuatro horas, pero no importaba… nada importaba si estaba con Seiya…

Intento levantarse nuevamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él quedara recostado sobre su pecho.

Observar el rostro tranquilo de su amante al dormir era todo un espectáculo. Con los dedos empezó a delinear suavemente sus ojos, nariz y boca… Su cabello, ahora poseía algunas canas, sus rasgos eran mucho mas marcados por el paso del tiempo, de los años. Todo en él la invitaba a besarlo.

Un ligero movimiento en su pecho la distrajo nuevamente de sus pensamientos, al parecer Seiya estaba despertando.

_ Estoy muerto, y un ángel vino a verme _– dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella solo lo beso, con todo el amor y la pasión que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma. Ya no debían esconder ese amor tan grande que se profesaban.

Lo amaba con todo el corazón, el alma, la vida y ahora era libre de gritarlo…

_ Te Amo Seiya_

_ Yo también te amo, Bombón_


End file.
